In the Shadows of Moses
by Riahruh
Summary: A peek into the minds of some characters from Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, during the time of the Shell Cleanup Facility. Part One- Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Water- E.E.'s story.


_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Metal Gear, nor any of the characters. In fact, all I own is one of the ps2 games. XD

_A/__N- Hey, people. This is my first fanfiction that I've had the nerve to post... Constructive criticism is appreciated. Sorry it's so darn short, too... I was just too excited to post. Heh. First chapter will be about Emma, right before Raiden rescues her. Also, I know I probably didn't get the whole GW system correct... I tried, though. Honest. Enjoy, and please review. :)  
_

Emma cowered in a corner of the old, musty locker with a sense of foreboding. She had been subjected to different kinds of torture by the Russians in the past few days, making her experience in the cleanup facility utterly miserable. Her old, smelly locker had become her own personal prison, and she had come to associate the sound of footsteps outside with the sensation of pain. However, no matter how much they beat her, no matter what they injected into her, no matter how many guns were pointed at her could waver her steadfast stubbornness.

The Russians needed information, information that only Emma possessed. She had created a virus to overrun the GW system, and it would completely destroy the mistake she had made when creating GW. Programmed to censor all forms of digital information including communications, media broadcasts, and internet traffic, GW was the key component in the Patriots' plans. Emma was the mastermind behind its creation, and she regretted it. GW could keep important information from society, and endanger the common public with false knowledge. She hadn't wanted to _harm_ people, or lie to them, she simply wanted to help the human race advance more by erasing trivial facts and getting them to focus on the _important_ information. The Patriots had fooled her into thinking she was doing something for the good of mankind, when that was far from the case. Once Emma realized her mistake, she immediately began her relentless work on creating the virus, a worm cluster designed to crash the system entirely.

The worm cluster was contained in a compact disc. When placed into the GW control panel, the system would go haywire and crash. The Russians wanted to know exactly where the virus was located, and Emma simply wouldn't tell them. She refused. That disc was safely in the hands of President Johnson... Emma desperately hoped that the President would remain safe, and not be searched. If they got the virus, the results would be disastrous. Also, once they got what they needed out of Emma, they would certainly exterminate her. "No need for loose ends," Ocelot had threatened. Even when Emma told them again and again that no amount of torture was going to make her crack, that didn't stop them from trying. It was never very much fun when they tried. So, as footsteps echoed through the corridor that led to her locker, Emma couldn't help pressing herself against the wall and shaking with dread at the inevitable.

_Not again..._

The door slid open, and much to her surprise, the man that opened the locker wasn't dressed in the Russian soldiers' normal garb. Maybe he was here to help her...? No. She couldn't get her hopes up. If she did, she would just end up being disappointed.

As Emma glanced up at the man standing above her, her breath hitched in her throat. He was certainly better looking than any of the soldiers she had encountered before... Her thoughts were muddled as she studied his elegant features, but she knew she had to say something, so she happened to ask the first question that entered her mind.

"...Who are you?"

The handsome stranger answered, "My name is Raiden, with FOXHOUND. I'm getting you out of here." He held out a welcoming hand.

Emma wanted to believe him so badly, but the Russians had said something along those lines before and it had landed her in this prison.

_Then again, the Russians aren't young, attractive, and wearing a really tight suit... AHEM. Strange, suspicious guy... Right._

She still doubted his motives. "Getting me out? You're lying! Where are you taking me this time?" Emma asked, glaring daggers at Raiden and backing further into her locker.

"What are you talking about?" Raiden asked frustratedly. He noticed Emma's fear and his eyes softened. He looked down at her, meeting her eyes. "I'm here to help." He pursed his lips, thinking for a moment. "I'll prove it. You have nanos?"

Emma simply nodded, and they engaged in was evident on her face when she realized he was not out to harm her.

"So, you came to rescue me?" Emma asked through the nanomachines. She liked the idea of Raiden becoming her knight in shining armor, rescuing her from this terrible prison, then taking her home with him.

_Then we could marry, and have beautiful children, and name them Hal and Julie... ANYWAY._

"Actually, I need your help stopping Arsenal. I understand you might be the only one who can," Raiden mumbled. Emma couldn't shake the feeling that she was being used. Of course, what was there to shake if she knew it was true? The only reason he was associating with her at all was to stop Arsenal. Well, humph.

"And who, exactly, told you that?" Emma asked suspiciously.

Raiden's eyes darkened. "The President. The President is dead."

Emma gritted her teeth. That was bad news, the President's death. "You have the disc?" she questioned. The virus the President once held was ideal for stopping Arsenal Gear. If Raiden didn't have it, then Emma could do nothing.

Raiden nodded affirmatively. "Right here." He twirled it in his finger casually. "Now, to get you outta here."

_**A/N:** Yeah, I'm new to this site, so I need all the advice I can get. Reviews please? :D_


End file.
